Pala Ferry
Il Pala Ferry è l'attracco per traghetti del quale il Dr. Mark Wickmund dice nel filmato d'orientamento della Perla "...Alla fine del vostro turno di otto ore, recatevi al Pala Ferry che vi riporterà alle Baracche,...". E' composto da un molo e da un pontile che si rivolge alla spiaggia nord dell'isola. Vi è una tettoia sulla quale è visibile la denominazione "Pala Ferry". Si presume verosimilemente che sia il punto d'attracco per i traghetti che hanno usato i membri della Hanso Foundation per raggiungere la stazione Perla. Il molo del Pala Ferry viene usato dagli Altri come attracco per la loro imbarcazione prima di darla a Michael. Sayid descrive a Jin e Sun il molo come se fosse in avanzato stato di abbandono. In realtà è una bugia volontaria, come si viene a sapere successivamente. ("The Glass Ballerina") Fatti * Il Pala Ferry è citato nel filmato d'orientamento della Perla dal Dr. Mark Wickmund. ("?") * E' qui che gli Altri danno a Michael la barca, insieme al figlio Walt. Gli viene detto che navigando sempre dritto in direzione 325 si "troverà in salvo". ("Live Together, Die Alone") * Sayid, Jin e Sun attraccano la Elizabeth qui nel tentativo di effettuare un'imboscata agli Altri. Gli Altri riescono ad impadronirsi dell'imbarcazione dopo uno scontro a fuoco con Sayid e Jin mentre Sun scappa tuffandosi dalla barca già disapprodata. ("The Glass Ballerina") 180pxPala_ferry.jpg Da completare. Trivia * When Michael and Walt are following the bearing of 325, you can briefly see a smaller island in the distance, most likely a production error due to the filming on location in Hawaii. ("Live Together, Die Alone") Possible Connections & References * Dharmapala is a type of wrathful deity in Vajrayana Buddhism. The name means "Dharma-defender" in Sanskrit, and the dharmapalas are also known as the Defenders of the Law (Dharma) or the Protectors of the Law in English. * Pala is a utopian island in a book called "Island" by Aldous Huxley ("Brave New World"). (plot summary) * On pg 49, the Rani says, "Nothing happens by Accident. There's a Great Plan, and within the Great Plan, innumerable little plans. A little plan for each and every once of us." This is very similar to the theme from Lost explored with the "Everything happens for a reason" promotional angle that was used in last year's commercials. * Pala also means "protector." It is the name of a dynasty of Buddhist kings in Bengal. 1. Although perhaps insignificant in the LOST universe, it is interesting to note that pala means "visor" and "deceive" in Portuguese and "shovel" in Spanish and Italian and scimitar in Turkish. * Pala is a town on Atauro Island in East Timor. * Pala Lagoon is next to the airport on Tutuila Island, American Samoa, a few miles by water and road from the town of Pago Pago. * Pala is a town in San Deigo County, CA. Pala is famous for its unique gemstones. Its name derives either from the Spanish word for "shovel" or an Native American word for "water." Categoria:Luoghi